Revenge is Sweet
by quotecutii
Summary: For Cannibal's Contest. One-shot from a bet between Emmett and Bella. all normal pairings. may continue after contest. if contiuned more lemons might be included along with more bets and revenge from them
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

BPOV:

Stupid Emmett. No more like stupid blushing. I know his teasing is all in good fun but must my face turn into a tomato each time he does it?

Everyone else went out for a few hours to go hunting before we unfortunately went out to a club tonight to do dancing. Can you guess who I got to stay with? The only vampire that "conveniently" had hunted just two days ago… Emmett.

"Hey Bella! You stuck with me till the rest of them get back! What do you want to do?!"

"I don't care Emmett. You come up with something. Just make sure I can't kill myself in the process please."

"Haha ok I got just the thing! Let's go outside and play some basketball for a bit. That should be easy enough."

"Yea, easy for you." I mumbled

Within fifteen minutes we were outside trying to find the basketball.

"I found it! Come on Bella, let's go!"

I swear sometimes he is worse than a little kid going to a park.

"Here Bella, you go first."

"Emmett, I'm not sure I can do this"

"Oh go on Bella, it's not that hard."

Ok here goes nothing. I shot the ball and……..woops. "Sorry Emmett!"

"Ouch. Um ok maybe I should stand out of the way the next time you go to shoot."

We spent about two hours out there just shooting hoops. I made one, with the help of Emmett that is. And of course Emmett made all the shots he threw…stupid vampire.

"Haha Bella that was so funny! Wait till I tell the rest of them what you did today!"

"No! Emmett please! That's not funny!" He couldn't! I mean it was to be expected anyway. I shot the ball and I thought it was actually going in, well I guessed wrong. It was very far from the basket and very close to me. Close enough to come down and wind up hitting me with it.

"Fine Bella I won't tell them….on one condition."

"Fine Emmett what do you want me to do."

At this Emmett started laughing uncontrollably

Uh-oh. "Emmett?! What are you going to make me do?!"

It took a few minutes for him to get it out between laughter but he finally did. "Tonight…haha…at the club….haha…you have to get prude Edward…omc haha…to let you go down on him!" and at this he was rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Emmett!! No! Edward would never let me do that! Emmett you know I'm never gonna be able to do that!"

"Haha well if you want me to keep quiet you're gonna have to figure out how to."

EPOV:

"Alice! Rose! Come on I'm sure the three of you look fine! We got to get going!" I yelled up to them.

Finally they came down the stairs. Rose walked over to Emmett and Alice to Jasper. I looked back at the steps and my jaw dropped as I saw Bella walking down them. She was wearing a tight blue corset top with one of the tiniest skirts I have ever seen. I expected her to look uncomfortable or embarrassed to be wearing something like that but when I got to her face the only thing I saw was determination. For what I don't know but right now I didn't care. I was going to get to dance with Bella dressed like that.

When we made it to the club we all got out of the car and walked up to the side of the line to get in.

"We're never gonna get in! Look how long this line is!" Bella said from the side of me.

"Silly. We're not waiting in line." Alice said just before she grabbed Rose and Bella's hand and skipped to the front of the line with us guys following.

Right when we got in we found a seat and ordered a pizza and drinks that would basically just be for Bella.

After a bit I noticed Bella was acting a bit differently and Jasper was blocking his mind from me.

"Jasper! What did you give her?!"

"Nothing…Emmett told me to give Bella his drink that's it."

"Agh he would, it was probably alcohol. Once we get home I'm gonna kill him."

"E-Edward. Let'sss go dance, baby" Bella said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea love."

"Please Edward?? Pretty please?"

"Well ok if you want to."

APOV:

"Emmett did you tell her the bet I told you to?"

"You bet I did Alice, I gave her something to drink to that way it will happen. Haha"

"Umm guys from the looks of it it's gonna be soon that it happens look how Bella's dancing." Jasper said.

"Wow who knew she had it in her!"

"Rose! You know she could dance like that! Remember at out last sleepover?"

"Ohh yea…"

EPOV:

I knew I should stop her from dancing like this with me but I was too selfish to want to. Even though I hate to admit it I was enjoying it more than I should.

"Edward?" Bella said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, love?"

"Come for a walk with me."

"Ok dear. Let's just tell the others where we are going."

"Alice, Bella and I are going for a walk because it's too hot in here…" "I bet." "Shut it Emmett. As I was saying we'll be right back."

APOV:

"Come on! Let's go stand by the door and listen! Then we can find out if she follows through with it." Emmett wined

"Emmett, I'm a physic I think I'll be able to tell without us having to listen in."

"Oh come on, please? It will be more fun this way."

"Hey Alice I actually agree. You and Jasper can stay here if you want but I'm going with Em."

"Fine we'll all go…" Edwards gonna kill us.

EPOV:

"Bella-a…w-what are you doing?"

"What do you mean Edward?"

"Bella you know we can't do this and especially not out here in an alley."

"We're not doing anything Edward. Just stay there and relax."

I was about to protest when I felt her hand go down my pants and as I went to scold her for doing that it came out as a moan. "Bellaaa"

"You like this Edward? Or do you still want me to stop?"

"No. No don't stop. Wait I mean yes you have to stop. I don't want to hurt you."

I was internally yelling at myself. Why did I just tell her to stop!? I want this, so does she! She was right I was extremely moral for a vampire.

As I was battling with myself somehow without me noticing she pulled both my pants and boxers down just enough to free me… well I guess this ain't stopping…

EmPOV:

We heard moaning coming from out in the alley and peaked out to see Bella doing exactly what I dared her to. "OMC I can't believe that she actually got him to let her do it!"

"Well if you would've asked me I could have just told you Emmett." Alice said.

"Whoa wait guys that last moan wasn't Edward." Rose pointed out.

We peeked out again to see Bella up against the wall and Edward taking her. We all ran back to our table.

"Wow that was something I never wanted to see….ever" Rose said.

"Ewwwww!!" was about all Alice was able to say right now.

As for Jasper he just was speechless with a disgusted look on his face and every now and then he would mutter something like "why…didn't want to see that..." followed by a shutter.

As for me I couldn't be happier. Not that I had just seen my brother and almost sister going at it but because I did what Rose and Alice have been trying to get Bella to do.

"Ha!! Rose, Alice you have been trying to get Bella to get with Edward without success. I spent one day with her and look what their doing now!!"

"Yes we saw Emmett, would you like an award?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Shhh, Shhhh they're coming back!" Jasper warned us.

We all tried to pull ourselves together and it probably would have worked if it wasn't for me.

"Yay!! Edwards not a prude…Edwards not a prude…Edwards not a prude!"

BPOV:

OMC!! I can't believe that they caught us with what we wound up doing! But wait hey! Emmett said that he wouldn't make fun of me any more. "Rose slap your husband."

"Gladly Bella."

"Rose, Alice will you come here for a second I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Umm sure, ok."

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Don't worry Edward, I'll be right back. Feel free to hit your brother though for us."

APOV:

"OMC Bella! That is a great idea!

"Yea!" Rose said. "We can get started right when we get home."

BPOV:

Revenge is sweet…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own **_**Twilight**_

**Wow I didn't think people would really like this story. I have a bit of an idea of where I'm gonna take this story but not completely so please bare with me while I figure it out. I'm also looking for a beta since I'm going to be continuing this so anyone who's interested please pm me. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Alice for as much as I enjoyed what I had to do and what happened we need something good to put Emmett in his place."

"I know Bella, that's why we're gonna get back at him playing his own game."

"So basically we gotta make a bet with him for our revenge?"

"Yes, yes we do"

"Rose, do you have any ideas?"

RPOV

Did I have any ideas? Yes I did and one that would for sure work. I looked over and saw Alice's eyes glaze over.

"OMC Rose! What a great idea! It will totally work!!" Alice exclaimed.

"Umm guys? Can you clue me in on what's gonna totally work?"

"Sorry Bella, Rose do you wanna explain it to her?"

"Sure Alice. Ok Bella this is what we are going to do…"

EmPOV

Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have done that to Bella.

"You think?"

Opps. "Sorry Edward." Since Bella and Edward got back from outside the club our girls haven't talked to us except to say they were driving home together and when we got home warned us not to bother them or listen in. Right now they are locked in Alice's room.

"Dude, why did you have to do that? I had something planned for me and Alice tonight."

"Jasper, I don't need visuials please."

"Sorry Eddie."

"And please don't call me Eddie."

"Guys, guys don't sweat it. I'm the king of bets, you really think they are gonna think of something that's gonna beat me?"

Jasper and Edward look the other way.

"Come on guys! Give me a little credit!"

"Emmett it was your bet that got us into this situation. I'm going upstairs to see if they're done."

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! DON'T YOU DARE COME UP HERE!"

"What were you saying bro?"

"This is still all your fault."

APOV

When I saw what would work against Emmett in my vision I couldn't wait to get started. So we've been up in my room for the past 2 hours working on this plan.

"Guy's I'm getting a bit tired."

"Wow I completely forgot what time it was. Ok we can start to work on this again tomorrow morning."

"When are we telling Emmett what his bet is?"

"Not till tomorrow night."

"Hey Alice?"

"Yea Rose?"

"Why don't we just tell him that we're going to give him a bet but not tell him what it is until tomorrow night, that way, knowing Emmett, he will have time to inflate his ego until we bust it."

"Rose that's evil! He's your husband!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yea but he needs his ego deflated and anyway it won't last for long."

"Now Bella, don't tell Edward a thing. No matter what he tries to get you to tell him stay strong and if you need us just call for us and we will just have a sleepover here in my room, 'kay?"

"Okay. Night Alice. Night Rose."

"Goodnight Bella." We said together.

BPOV

"Edward?" I said at the top of the stairs. Not a second later he was standing next to me.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, can I talk to you first?"

"Sure….what is it?"

"Let's go in my-our-room first."

So now I was laying down getting ready to go to bed when Edward walks in in only pajama pants. I see what he was trying to do.

"Bella" he said while trying to dazzle me.

"Y-yes?"

"What were you guys talking about in Alice's room?"

"I-I can't say."

"Really? Not even to me, Bella? Please?"

"Well…."

"Oh no you don't!" Alice burst into the room. "Edward how dare you! Come on Bella you me and Rose are having a sleepover in my room."

APOV

I was just trying to avoid Jasper's questions about what we were talking about forever up in my room when I heard it….well saw it.

_Edward walks into his room in only pajama pants. Bella who was sitting on the bed trying not to fall asleep looks up and sees him, nedless to say she is now wide awake. "Bella" "Y-yes" "What we're you girls talking about in Alice's room?" "I-I can't say" "Really? Not even to me? Please?" "Well….ok. we were talking about the bet that we are going to give Emmett. You see what we're gonna do is tell him that he has to…"_

"No! Rose get in here!"

"Alice what do you want?" Rose said looking a bit mad.

"Bella might spill to Edward because he's dazzling her! We are having a sleepover in my room to protect our secret. Go grab your stuff and come back in here. I'll go get Bella."

RPOV

"Alice, when is she gonna wake up?" I knew I was wineing but I wanna get started on this bet, it's exciting getting to put Emmett in his place.

"In 3…2…1…MORNING BELLA!!"

"Ughhh guys what time is it?"

"Its 8 Bella, stop complaining." Alice said.

"Alright, alright can we get started already??"

"Yes Rose, hang on a second, we gotta fill Bella in."

"Fill me in on what?"

"We came up with some more stuff while you were sleeping. Once you go get dressed we are going to play Barbie, as you would say it, just not on you this time. You and me are going to do it to Rose."

BPOV

So here I was. According to Alice I had exactly 15 minutes to shower and dress or she would come in and help me. I was making sure I was done in the 15 minutes.

When I walked out I saw all the stuff that normally scared me to see scattered about Alice's room but now all I felt was excitement. Now I know why Alice and Rose like to dress me up.

"Ok you ready Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yea! But what am I gonna do?"

"Well I'm going to do her makeup while you do her hair. You're going to put her hair half up with loose curls framing her face and falling down her back."

About an hour later her makeup and hair was done.

"Ok now we have to pick an outfit that is going to work for our plan." Alice said

"Ohhh what about this?"

"OMC Bella, that's a really good choice! Rose what do you think?"

"Yea I think that will work, here give it here, I'm gonna go change."

RPOV

This outfit was definitally gonna work. Bella picked out one of my shortest skirts, a white shirt and gold colored pumps. **(outfit in profile) **Emmett's gonna be begging to know what the bet is.

APOV

"Ok Bella, while Rose is getting dressed we gotta pick out our outfits."

"Wait Alice. Where are we even going?"

"Oh we're just going to the mall until tonight then when we come back we're gonna tell Emmett what his bet is."

"Ohh ok"

About ten outfits later we finally found one that Bella would wear. It was a red dress that went about halfway down her leg. Her shoes were silver flats. **(outfit in profile)** I knew what I was going to wear before we even started dressing Rose up. I was already in a little white shirt that only goes on one shoulder and I had on a pair of jean shorts and sneakers on. **(outfit in profile)**

BPOV

Finally we were ready to go. As we walked down the stairs all the guys looked up and their jaws dropped.

"Alice, what car are we taking?"

"Where are you girls going?"

"Shopping" we all answered at the same time.

"Oh ok…" Emmett said still staring at Rose.

When we were all almost out the door we turned around and Rose said to Emmett, "Oh hun? When we get back get ready to hear your bet." We blew our men a kiss, got in Alice's car and drove off to spend the day at the mall


End file.
